This invention presents highly reactive polyfunctional substances that are coreactive with polyepoxides. Polythiols are known to react with polyepoxides to form useful cured resins. However, polythiols are also known to possess undesirable odors. That characteristic has frequently precluded their use. The present invention provides products having the polythiol reactivity with polyepoxides but with little odor.